


Saw a shooting star and thought of you.

by skyblue993



Series: Electricity Saga. [6]
Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gossip Girl Fusion, Bitchy!Jude, Electricity!Saga, Fluff and Humor, Honeymoon, Jonnor - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8771662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyblue993/pseuds/skyblue993
Summary: Jonnor's glamorous and well-deserved honeymoon.





	1. Plane's entertainment.

**Author's Note:**

> Title of this fic by the song: "All of the stars." By Ed Sheeran.
> 
> Thank you Mimi, for suggesting this idea few months ago :)

It doesn't happen on daily basis, me being a head over heels sap. There are some delicate circumstances...like every time I wake up cuddled by the heat radiating off Connor’s chest pressed against my cheek when I wake up in his arms, when he feeds me chocolate covered strawberries in bed or during our first kiss a newlyweds... which almost turned into my last kiss as living human being since I almost passed out into his arms.

Anyway, it lasts few seconds in which I’m completely and utterly lost in the depth of his hazel eyes looking into mine and I just feel my heart beating so fast in my chest that literally keeps me from spitting out sarcastic shit and well, believe me  _or not_ , the most sap part of me kicks in, under these particular circumstances, against my own control... it's so intense that kind of makes me want to puke, afterward.

 

“ _I love you..”_

 

I know. I know, okay? Stop looking at me like that. You probably don’t know what it feels like waking up next to Connor Stevens, looking at you like you hung the moon.

It’s addictive, almost as powerful as a spell.. but as I've been saying, we’re flying to Maldives right now, for our honeymoon, so I guess these are some pretty special circumstances and I’m allowed to be a fucking sap, okay?

He smiles against my lips, pressing them in a gentle kiss before murmuring with a soft, sleepy voice. “Morning, _sleepyhead_.”

Oh my God. Someone, make him stop. I can’t endure this level of cheesiness. Okay, I can. It’s pretty adorable, actually. Maybe I should just surrender to the fact that Connor Stevens rocked my whole world, twisted it upside down and this.. sappiness is just a collateral effect.

I think I can roll with that.

“Good morning, _husband o’mine.”_

It actually feels good to say it, fills my heart with joy. This moment is perfect. He's perfect. _We're perfect._

“I have to pee.”

Well, who would have thought that I wasn't going to be the one, for once, ruining the moment.

It surprised me and make my chest fill with pride at the same time.

_I might actually shed a tear._

I can’t help the roll of my eyes and the genuine chuckle escaping my lips as I watch him standing up from his seat. “Who said that chivalry's dead..”

He smiles, leaning in until his lips are pressed against mine in a chaste kiss.

“Care to join me?”

“And watch you pee? No thanks, _husband_.”

I keep flipping the pages of his lame ass magazine but then his husky voice gets my attention. “I was planning on taking a shower, afterward..”

I raise my eyebrow at that new bits of information. “Okay.”

He groans for whatever reason and starts walking to the bathroom of our private jet.

I don’t hear him open the door so I lift my eyes and found him standing just outside of the closed door, looking at me with such intensity that makes me squirm in my seat.

“What?”

He groans again, running his hand over his forehead. “Do I need to send a carrier pigeon with a regal invitation? Seriously? I literally asked you to join me.”

The magazine fell off my hand and on the floor, I look at him with eyes wide and mouth agape. “When?”

He rolls his eyes, probably wondering what he was thinking the moment he married me.

“Never mind.” He gives a low chuckle before stripping off his shirt and yeah.. _why didn't he tell me, earlier?_

Hasn’t Mr. Stevens learned yet that sometimes a naked chest speaks louder than words?

He must have figured that out, I hope, because two seconds later I’m pinning him against the closed door and he lets out this adorable gasp of surprise that makes my heart melt, just a bit.

“I endorse this Mile High experience.” Connor breaths against my neck, where his lips are leaving a trail of open-mouthed kisses, which I'm totally on board with.. except that maybe a private room out of flight assistant's reach would be preferable.

“Maybe we should open the door,” I tell him. “Just to make this experience more enticing.”

Connor moans softly as he fumbles awkwardly with the doorknob. We finally step inside and seriously.. I think we've just beat the Guinness world record for faster strip off of all the time.

We step under the spray of water and I try not to stare too much at his quite impressive boner because then I’ll have to put up with Connor’s teasing quips throughout the whole vacation and I prefer his mouth to be occupied in some other ways...

“You are so hot. Oh my God.”

I run my hand over his arms and watch goosebumps erupting across the skin.

“Mr. Stevens, you’re too perfect for words.”

I hear myself panting softly into his ear as he continues his ministration over my neck, sucking bites as he can’t help but mark me as his own.

I’ve gotten used to hickeys throughout all these years and honestly.. it turns me on like you wouldn’t believe, to look at them in the mirror’s reflection.  
It makes me feel like he’s there, even when he's not, remembering me that I’m _his_ and _no one else’s._

  
“Thank you.” He smirks, looking at me with half-lidded eyes. I get a bit lost in the droplets of water on his eyelashes so the only words I’m able to catch, muffled by the stream of water and the soft moans playing in my ear, are: “... so are you, Mr. Stevens.”

Words get stuck in my throat at the sight presenting before my eyes. He's just..

He's so beautiful.

  
“Fuck me.”

What? I’m a man of few words.

He smirks against my neck, before falling on his knees and okay... Not exactly what I had in mind but not gonna complain... my wise grandpa used to say ' Holes is holes when all's said and done. " I have like a feeling that it was not the same kind of _holes_ we're talking about here. but alas. “What If I make you come like this?”

I give a shrug of my shoulder, backing up a little until I'm leaning against the cold tile of the shower.

“As long as you take my request under consideration..”

He laughs. “Only because I promised to take care of you in sickness and health.”

“ _...In horniness and blue balls.”_

Connor’s erupting in giggles is a sight to behold.. my husband, people. He literally keeps himself on balance by clinging to my leg.

“Oh my God. I can’t believe you just said that!”

“Well, That’s true..”

"You are a menace." He shakes his head, leaving a kiss just above my sensitive crotch. Fucking tease. Someone shouldn't endure this kind of pain by his own husband. I've not signed up to this. “I’ll never be able to attend a wedding with a straight face, ever again.”

I can’t help the words slipping off my lips.. _When have you ever?_ You're probably wondering... well, you have a point.

“When have you ever left your house with a straight face?”  
  
“Fuck you.” He deadpans, but there’s a small smile twitching on his lips so.. I refuse to feel guilty about this.

“Oh.. that.. that’s a very interesting premise, Mr. Stevens which, speaking of, makes me wonder...”

“What?”

I run my finger through his hair, a wicked smile spreading on my lips as I basically push his face to my impatient cock.

He gets the memo. Thank God my husband’s not just pretty. There’s an endless list of reasons why my husband is flawless, actually.

Many of people would think that his body wins the first position of the chart and in a way, I would agree with that assessment, but the one thing that tops them all is _Connor’s smile._

Is as beautiful as the first ray of sunshine of the morning, you know?

It’s the first thing you see as you open your eyes and it keeps you warm for the rest of the day.

Connor’s my ray of sunshine.  
  
There are more things I love about him.. obviously, his eyes are pretty nice too to look at. I would stare at his eyes for hours, to be honest, and never get bored. He's pretty bossy and I think the reason why we've always meant to be together is because he challenges me. He's not afraid to tell me to fuck off where needed (and I admit that there are few situations in which, I admit, I'd tell myself to fuck off. I can be pretty insufferable on occasions, I'm aware of that.) or impose himself on the things he believes in and I swear, I might disagree with him on certain occasions but I'm proud of my husband, of the successful powerful man he's become.Last but not less important.. not a day goes by without being told by Connor that he loves me or me, saying it back to him. 

  
I come hard and (almost) unexpected down his throat and All I can think, as he stands up and crowds me against the wall, making me taste my own come on his tongue, is that we have two weeks to ourselves and ladies and gentlemen... _the best is yet to come._

 


	2. Sweet bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just can't get enough of Jude calling Connor "His Husband." <3

"Tell me again what a wonderful idea has been choosing this resort as our honeymoon location."

I can't help but agree with my husband on this. "I've married a genius."

It's the middle of the night here and we're basically walking zombie due to jet lag, my sweet loving husband offered to carry both of our suitcases and I'm so much thankful for that.

We step into the house and the first thing I notice is the luxury surrounding us, it blindsides me for a moment. Connor, of course, notices.

"Is this too much?"

I'm almost tempted to say yes, it is, but then my mouth falls open in pleasurable surprise. Connor notices, _again,_ and a knowing smirk appears on his lips.

"We have our own private pool."

"No shit."

"Language." My husband warns me with soft tone that makes me flush in the face, a little bit.

"This is -- wow. Our bedroom overlooks the shore!"

"Yeah." Connor confirms with pink blush covering his cheeks. "I thought you might like it and there's more." He adds with proud edge in his voice, taking me by my hand and leading me towards a closed door.

He throws me a quick, bashful smile before turning the doorknob and I swear, I feel the air leaving my lungs at the sight presenting before my eyes.

"Oh my... Connor.. this is-- "

"Do you like it?" He asks me with hopeful light flashing across his eyes and it makes me ask. "What a stupid question is this? _Like this?_ oh my God. I mean...”

  


Words get stuck in my throat cause there's a jacuzzi ringed with scented candles and fuck, I swear the petal of roses floating above the water is just the icing on the cake.

See? This guy makes me impossible to not turn into a sap.

"Y-You did all of this? For me?"

He looks at me with eyebrows quirked up in confusion, looking like I just asked him the most idiotic question in the whole world. He gives a shrug of his shoulders and says with calm, matter of factly tone in his voice. _"You're my husband._ Of course I did it all for you."

All the tiredness of the plane's ride and dizziness caused by jet leg suddenly fade away. He lets out a soft moan of surprise when I kiss him.

"Let's get in there."

Connor doesn't object, he looks at me with wide eyes and pink blush on his cheeks, before nodding his head.

I strip as fast as I can, cursing as a sailor in the process because this fucking shirt wouldn't just...

"Do you need help?" I can see Connor because my sight is obscured by the shirt stuck to my face, but I can clearly hear the amused smile filling Connor's voice. I give a resigned sigh as he gently pulls it off my head.

"Thank you."

He smiles. "You're welcome."

Connor laughs when I dig my toe into the water before sliding into the tub. _My skin's very sensitive to cold, okay?_

He grabs me by my hip, maneuvering me onto his lap. I give a happy sigh before connecting our lips in a gentle kiss.

The temperature of the water is just perfect. It's not too cold. Not too hot either. We're surrounded by petal of roses floating around us and the romance of this moment is off the chart.

He moves his hand to grab a tiny rose petal before sticking it onto my forehead.

I can't help the amused, _"What the fuck?"_ escaping my lips.

"You're so pretty like this." My asshole husband laughs. God.. I'd listen to his pretty laugh for the rest of my life..

 _Oops. I Forgot that I will._ Lucky me.

"I'm always pretty." I feel appropriate to remind him. He rolls his eyes but he doesn't fight on that assessment either. He splashes me with water on my face, instead.

"Are you trying to start a war, Stevens?"

He smirks as he tells me. "I'm trying to have my wicked way with you..."

I can't help the delightful gasp slipping off my lips. I lean in, until my lips are at level with his ear. "You know you don't have to put too much effort to have your wicked way with me, _my dear husband."_

He gives a low chuckle against my cheek, "You really enjoy saying that."

"You have no idea.." I admit into his ear, feeling his goosebumps spreading across the skin, just beneath my touch.

I feel a little bit of friction between our bodies and I can also feel his growing erection against my thigh. I decide to play this game a little longer because it's fun --and because I like to drive him insane with want.

“ _Husband.”_  
He moans against my neck, sliding his hand up my thigh. “ _My Beautiful. Loving. Insanely sweet. Husband.”_

I feel him writhing beneath me, his breath hot and erratic against my neck as he strokes my erection.

  


When Connor pushes into me and It always has the same tragic ending, whenever he takes me like this. I come embarrassingly fast, with a cry of his name into his ear.

I feel, through the daze of lust, his arms tightening around my waist, a knowing smile quirking up his lips.

“Don’t even.” I warn him. He laughs like he can’t help it, pressing a wet kiss behind my ear.

“I wasn’t going to..” his voice is dripping with fake innocence, it makes me roll my eyes at him.

“Sure you weren’t. You know what it does to me..”

“Ride me?”

I give a soft nod of my head. “Yeah.”

He bites his lips, that same smile still firmly planted on his face as to communicate that he’s reading my expression and consequently my thoughts.

Truth is, the first time we did this.. having sex in the back of the limo, it happened exactly like this.

I was on his lap, desperate and at his mercy and despite knowing that Connor would have most likely pretended nothing happened, the following day, I was still willing to give him everything, do everything he wanted from me. Every time he takes me apart like this, I can’t help but let memories wash over me. Memories of that day, how vulnerable I felt, how scared I was, how much I wanted time to freeze and live in that moment for the rest of my life.  
I gave him something I could never have it back and yeah, there were dark moments in which I wish I didn’t, but then knowing how far we’ve gone, _I’d do it all over again._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for Mimi :) a treat For her birthday and for suggesting the hot tub prompt xD 
> 
> Enjoy, hon.


	3. Chapter 3

A more ethereal sight than this probably doesn't exist even at the four corners of Earth. It takes my breath away way more than the first dawn I've been able to witness on our first night here which was, hands down, the second most beautiful sight I've ever been blessed to see before my eyes. But You know what's the best part? Dawn come and goes. This.

This is going to be forever mine.

  
Okay, Okay _, I know._

Connor Stevens turned me into a mush, but I mean.. _look_ at him! Sprayed on his stomach with his ass stretched and inviting in those swimming shorts as he lets the sun to caress his skin and quiet breeze blowing through his hair, head lifting up slowly from the sweet slumber at the boy crouching down across from --

_Wait, what?_

  
I'm very aware and very much careless that I'm dripping from head to toe as I walk out of the water determined to take the bitch down. Okay, not literally but you know what I mean.

As I approach my husband back to our spot on the beach, objectively very handsome man, is still hovering above my husband, praising landscapes and the quality of food that the island provides while shamelessly thirsting over Connor's ass through brief, hungry and not even subtle looks.

"It's pretty cool that the island provides vegan food as well, nowadays seems to be trending--"

Connor, as expected, tries to fight the repulsed wince that desperately wants to break free on his face at the mention of vegan food. Poor love.. He looks like he needs to be rescued from this poor specimen of a hulk, so I guess it's time to pipe in.

I lay down on my towel right next to my husband and lift my fingers to his hair. I start playing with the short locks as I know he adores as I raise my eyes to that beast, up there, that could easily break my body in a half without making that much of effort, but _still_. I'm willing to (metaphorically because, _gross._ ) pee on Connor's leg to show this specimen that he's crossing a dangerous territory.

"Oh, finally some bar service on this beach." As soon as I speak those words, Connor's eyes grow huge as he shoots me a look that screams, "What the fuck?" I obviously ignore that and I address, with the nonchalance that's my signature move, "One of the best drink that the house has to offer for me and one Mojito for my gorgeous husband." Should I say thank you? Nah.

The specimen looks at me with belittled look on his face before looking back at Connor, who keeps looking at me with startled eyes, refusing to acknowledge that alpha was is on.

"Should I report you to your manager? _Chop chop._ "

"I'm not part of the... _staff._ " He tells us with this disdained edge in his voice as I just hurt him deeply in his pride by making such a _humiliating_ accusation.

"Aren't you? Cause you seemed pretty pressed over the whole Vegan menu presentation."

"I was just--"

"--Drooling over the eight wonder of the world? Yeah, I saw but you know what? I'm the CEO of this ass-" and then, just to make a point, I raise my finger where my wedding band shines brightly, being hit by the sunrays, " _For life_."

  
The guy growls under his breath before straightening up. He tries to be subtle but under my attentive look, I can see he takes one more glance at Connor's ass before leaving.

"Idiot." I snort, unable to keep myself from rolling my eyes. Connor rolls on his side, immediately resting his hand on my hip where he starts drawing lazy circles that send shivers down my spine.

"What?" I ask him when he looks at me in a strange, typical amused way.

He shakes his head as he snickers quietly, "I didn't even think it was possible but you just reached a whole new level of extra."

"He was staring at your ass! You know how I get when someone stares at your ass!"

"Yeah, I remember that time you came by to my office and admonished my assistant saying that God was going to be very disappointed in her and eventually move her to the circle of lustful people in Hell."

"Can you blame me? A God fanatic just shouldn't stare at your booty like a thirsty man in the desert."

"You traumatized her!"

"Oh come on! It was just a helpful advice!"

"She took vows and moved to a cloister somewhere in Europe, Jude.”

"Oh, okay. Well, she wanted to dedicate her life to God, after all! Let's just say I speeded things up for her?"

_You're welcome, Cindy._

Connor just shakes his head in bewilderment, reserving me one of those longing looks that says, "What I am going to do with you?"

I just close my eyes, snuggling against his well-toned body welcomed by the gentle touch of his fingers gently over my spine that soon lulls me to sleep.

 

 

Don't ever call me again cheesiest or weak in the knees for Connor Stevens ever again. I mean, everyone knows I am but Connor... Jesus. He seriously succeeded himself in order to surprise me, tonight.

He's holding me by my waist, more than a romantic pose it's to keep me in balance, whispering softly in my ear, "Do you like it?"

I can't literally express in words how much I adore this. I love this so much that leaves me completely slack-jacked in amazement!

"So, uh. This is the reason why we needed to take a boat, tonight." I finally manage to say.

"Yeah." I can feel the outline of the asshole's smirk pressing on my pulsing vein as he murmurs against the warm expanse of skin, “Hope you like this place."

I can't help but roll my eyes and then turn into his arms, meeting the fondness of his eyes that pretty much match my own.

"You brought me to an undersea restaurant."

It's not a question, not even an accusation despite the sharp edge in my voice due to the emotion.

"I did."

"You are crazy." He is, for taking me to an undersea restaurant, what the fuck? I didn't even know those existed!

"I know."

I can't help the grin spreading across my face as I lace my arms around my husband's neck.

"You are, hands down, the best husband on Earth."

He shrugs, smug and cocky. "I'm also aware of that. Yes."

I can't possibly debate on that because it's nothing but the truth.

 

  
It's like sitting under a tunnel made of glass hovering above us. I tend to look up sometimes wincing in reflex, because, "What if the glass explodes?"

Connor almost chokes on his steak at my idiotic _yet_ legit question. He coughs, wiping his mouth with a napkin before asking me, "Why the glass would ever be exploding?"

“I don't know." I tell him honestly, looking up to the myriad of colorful fishes swimming just above our heads. "Just imagine the glass breaking for whatever reason.."

"Okay?" Connor's clearing humoring me, right now.

"And then all fishes tumble on our table, in our dishes -- oh my God! How disgusting would your steak taste with fish, possibly a big one, falling on it?"

"Why would the big fish fall on my plate and not yours?"

"It was just an example, Connor.” I roll my eyes and he mimics my gesture almost immediately. It's still amazing how we get to annoy the crap out of each other. “You know, you'd look cute with a starfish in your hair."

Connor just laughs, raising his bright hazel eyes to the glass. Soon, another chortle escapes his throat, which makes me ask. "You are picturing the scene, aren't you?"

He just shakes his head, as per usual, saying, "You are such a menace."

“That didn't stop you from marrying me.”

I raise my wine glass to his own until they're clinking against each other.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  [Underwater restaurant truly exists xD](https://www.google.it/maps/uv?hl=it&pb=!1s0x3b40d59c96c00903:0x1194521794ea9ab9!2m19!2m2!1i80!2i80!3m1!2i20!16m13!1b1!2m2!1m1!1e1!2m2!1m1!1e3!2m2!1m1!1e5!2m2!1m1!1e4!3m1!7e115!4shttps://picasaweb.google.com/lh/sredir?uname%3D108253063549611650805%26id%3D6220373324314032130%26target%3DPHOTO!5sunderwater+restaurant+maldives+-+Cerca+con+Google&imagekey=!1e3!2s-yNsBrWQAMGc/VlM0lN4NuAI/AAAAAAAAEFk/B17SkMhfcgAv9pwi7HSeadQstOJ8NmQUACJkC&sa=X&sqi=2&ved=0ahUKEwjNxP6S_ZTTAhWqAcAKHUF7CS0QoioIlQEwDg)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments or kudos are always appreciated :)


End file.
